Savin Me
by Persephone's Journey
Summary: Dean is back in the land of the living, so the Winchester Brothers can breathe easy, right? Wrong. Lilith knows Dean is out and wants them both gone. Sequel to Bring Me To Life.
1. Chapter 1

A little girl sat and played in the sand box. She had built a sand castle and smiled. She didn't have a care in the world.

A woman walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. The woman looked frighten, her eyes black. A small breeze came and blew her red hair in her face.

"Lilith, I have news about the Winchesters," Chloe said.

"What is it? Did Sammy kill himself because he couldn't live without his brother?" Lilith asked smiling ear to ear. She dumped a pail of sand around the castle to make a moat.

"No. Somehow, Dean got out of Hell."

Lilith stopped in mid motion of pushing the sand up to form a wall. Her smile slowly disappeared and was replaced with a menacing look. She turned and looked and stared at the demon that had control of the body of the slim petite Chloe.

"What did you say?"

"Dean Winchester had escaped from Hell."

"He could not have escaped. It is impossible. He was only there two days!" Lilith screamed.

"But he did."

Lilith stood up. She dusted off her jean skirt and her hands. She then climbed out of the sandbox. She stood beside Chloe. A passerby might think that this was mother and child, not demon leader and follower.

"I don't like liars, Chloe," the little girl said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I am not lying."

"I think you are. Bye."

"But-."

Chloe didn't finish her sentence. Lilith waved her hand and the sound of Chloe's neck snapping echoed in the still of the day. Black smoke came pouring out of Chloe's mother and Lilith waved her hand again. The smoke dissolved into nothing. She then turned and walked away. She would get to the bottom of these lies.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stood in front of Peri staring at her. He was trying really hard to understand what she had just told him. He held a look of disbelief on his face.

"You brought Ruby back? You're responsible for bringing back a demon?" he asked.

"I didn't know she was a demon! And believe me, I kick myself everyday for bringing her ass back," Peri answered.

"So, you just decided to tamper with things you had no idea about?"

"I didn't want to be alone, Dean! Tell me how the hell that is any different then you making the deal to save Sam. Because that's really why you made it, right? So you wouldn't be alone?"

"My reasons are none of your damn business. I knew what I was doing; you could have brought Hell on earth."

"You mean like you did when you let the gates of Hell open?"

Peri's tears were gone. She was angry. How dare Dean question her? She had made a mistake, like he had. She couldn't believe that he was standing in her kitchen after she literally pulled his ass out of Hell and was judging her. If she didn't like Sam so much, she'd send Dean back to the pit just to teach him about manners.

"I can't believe Sam trusted you. You could have brought back a demon and told him it was me," Dean went on.

"I would never do that. Despite what you think, I am not evil."

"Could have fooled me. So, what did you have to sacrifice to bring me back?"

"My peace of mind."

Dean looked at her. He noticed his amulet hanging from her hand. He reached out his hand. She looked at him confused for a moment.

"I think you have something of mine," he said.

Peri still looked confused. She then remembered the amulet. She gave it back to Dean.

"Sorry, I had to borrow it."

"Why?"

"It helped me find you in Hell. Not that you have to thank me. Oh no, that would be too much. I might faint if I hear the Great Dean Winchester say those two words."

"I didn't ask you to bring me back," Dean snapped.

"No, you didn't. Your brother did. Although, personally if you were my brother I would have let your ass cook. I don't see how Sam has this hero worship thing when it comes to you. You are nothing like he said."

"Who asked for your opinion?"

"No one, but I'll give it anyway. Sam told me a few things about you and let me say, I think either he was lying or I caught you on a really off day."

"Great. He told you the story about how I died like a hundred times, didn't he? So, I came off as this helpless idiot who needed saving? I'm going to kick his ass."

"No. He told about Dean the Hero. Dean the Martyr. That Dean was nice and caring, that he may bury things inside but he had a good heart. Sam must have been lying because all I see is Dean the Dick."

Dean couldn't answer her. He watched as Peri pushed past him. He followed her with his eyes as she walked up the back stairs. He looked away and down at his amulet. He put it on then looked at the remains of his shirt. He swore.

"Man, I liked this shirt."

****

Sam sat in Bobby's car waiting for Bobby. He could see him standing at the counter waiting in the pizza place. Sam looked down at his cell phone. He was also waiting for Peri's call. He knew Dean; his brother was stubborn guaranteeing that this would not end well.

A knock at the window made him jump. He was excepting Bobby with the pizza boxes. Instead he got Ruby. He frowned and rolled down the window.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We have a problem. Lilith knows that Dean is out," Ruby answered.

"What? But that can't be. How the hell could she find out so fast?"

"I don't know but we have to get you out of here."

"Why me?"

"Because a million dollars says that Lilith thinks you brought him back."

"But I can't do that. Right?"

"Doesn't matter. We have to go and work on your psychic ability."

"I have to see dean and tell him-."

"No time, Sammy."

Ruby yanked the car door open. She pulled Sam out surprising him with her strength. Sam hadn't ever been man-woman handled by a petite blond before. That was usually Dean's area. Ruby pulled him onto the sidewalk where they disappeared into the crowd.

Bobby walked out of the pizza place carrying four pizza boxes, knowing that Dean loved to eat he had bought extra. He walked to his car and saw the passenger door open. He glanced around the parking lot but didn't see Sam.

"Sam. Sam!"

There was no answer. Sam was gone.

* * *

A/N: Man, I made Peri bitchy in this chapter. Sorry, that time of the Stay tuned naked Dean coming!!! Kidding. Or am I?lol


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat on the front steps of Peri's house. He had changed his clothes and was currently watching the sun come up. Something he had never thought he'd see again. He turned when he heard the door open. Peri walked out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that read 'I'll be nicer when you're smarter'. He shook his head and just knew that that was a jab at him. He refused to admit how well her jeans hugged every curve either.

"I'll be gone as soon as Sam gets back," he said.

"That's why I came out here. Ruby called. She's got Sam."

"Why?"

Peri sat beside Dean. She watched the sunrise. She had definitely bitten off more then she could chew this time. She turned and looked at Dean. She felt herself being pulled into his green eyes. She looked away.

"Lilith knows you're out. Ruby took Sam to teach him how to use his ability," she explained.

"Meaning she kidnapped him?"

"More like mannapped him, but yeah, probably. She didn't let me talk to Sam. She said she'd call back."

"I can't wait."

Dean went to stand up but Peri pulled him back down. He turned and glared at her. She however didn't remove her hand from his arm.

"You aren't a part of this anymore," he said.

"Yes, I am. When I brought you back, Osiris did it partly because he wants Lilith eliminated."

"Really? A big bad demon not liking another demon? Big surprise."

"He doesn't like her because she's trying to take over."

"So, why are you stopping me? It's not like we're bestest best friends."

"Believe me on my list of my friends you are way down there. But I don't want to have to bring you back again. You leave this house and Lilith will find you."

"If I stay, I'm a sitting duck."

"No, you aren't. Come here."

Peri finally let go of Dean's arm. She stood up and walked over to the side of the porch. Dean's curiosity got the better of him. He got up and walked over to her. She pointed down. He looked and saw what appeared to be a Chinese symbol made from iron bars by the side of the house.

"Yeah so?" he asked.

"After this house was built I did a protected spell and sealed the three sides of it. To Lilith this spot comes up as a vacant lot."

"Protection spell, huh?"

"Stop thinking black and white. The spell was harmless and I do not bow down to a demon."

"Why did you do this?"

"Ruby. She kept coming to visit and well, let's say she has the worst kind of friends that follow her. I got really tired of drawing a devil's trap to keep the demons out. Plus word got around with the demons about what I could do, and this spell keeps them away."

"Nice, I can see why you aren't fond of having granny Ruby around."

"Yeah, not that it works that well. She found a way around the spell. Damn witch."

Dean smirked. He leaned against the railing and looked at Peri. She was smiling at him.

"So, this is a safe house?" he asked.

"Yeah, so are you going to stay or run off and get yourself killed?"

"Those are the only two choices?"

"Probably. There could be torture and the ripping of limps but death is the result."

Dean's face paled at the thought of torture. Memories came floating back of what they had done to him. He could hear Bela's screams mingle with his own. The feel of their hands as the ripped and tore then the knives...

"Dean? Hey, you still with me?" he heard Peri's soft voice ask.

"What? Yeah, I'm here. And I'll stay until Ruby calls. Then I'll go find Lilith and end this," he said.

"Alright. While you're here, do you want some info on Lilith?"

"You know something?"

"No, but I am a book worm. I might have a book that mentions her. Plus what else are we going to do?"

Peri saw Dean raise an eyebrow. She felt her cheeks grow warm as he gave her his patent Dean smile. She smacked him on the chest and stepped away from the railing.

"Mind out of the gutter," she said.

"Sorry. Let's hit the books," he answered.

He followed her into the house. He resisted the urge to grab her ass, knowing she would probably kick his ass. Although it was an option if he got bored.

***

Sam and Ruby were in an abandon cottage in the woods. Sam sat on what was left of a chair starring at Ruby. He wondered how it was that Ruby always managed to find these creepy hideouts.

"I have to call Dean. He'll be worried," he said.

"I called Persephone. She'll tell him."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because we both know that Dean wouldn't let me help you and at Persephone's I can't use my powers."

"Why the hell not? I don't appreciate being kidnapped."

"Persephone's house is protected. And I don't care if you like being kidnapped or not. Sam, Lilith is going to come after you. You have to be ready."

Sam was silent. He stood up and walked over to Ruby. He looked into her dark eyes. He knew that she was right.

"I can stop her, right? You weren't lying about that?" Sam asked.

"No, I wasn't. Believe me, its better that you and Dean are apart. Makes it harder for Lilith."

"She has to spilt her army in tow."

"Exactly. So, are you going to stay or run back to Dean?"

Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was torn about what to do. He wanted to stop Lilith on his own but also wanted to be there to make sure that Dean didn't do anything stupid. Knowing Dean though, he would do something stupid with or without Sam around.

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Great. We can pick up where we left off."

"Sounds like so much fun."

Ruby gave Sam a look. She knew this was going to be hard but they didn't have very much time. She had to teach Sam how to use his powers or they were all going to die at Lilith's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Osiris sat on his throne admiring the wooden chest Peri had given him. He then threw it behind his throne; there was a pile of such offering there. He yawned, bored once again.

"It was much more interesting when I was still being worshipped in temples," he said closing his eyes.

"I will make it interesting again," Lilith said.

Lilith walked down the long dark corridor. She did not look around the palace that Osiris had built between the world and Hell; her face hardened just thinking of it. She could not understand why Osiris wished to stay in Hell when he could have easily ruled the world.

"Hello, Lilith. What do I owe this pleasure, or should I say displeasure?" the demi-god asked.

"You let Dean Winchester out." This was a statement, not question.

"Did I now? Huh, I do not remember a Dean Winchester."

"Do not lie to me. I know that you are on the side of that yelp Sam."

"Am I? Really, the things one learns about one's self."

Osiris saw Lilith's face redden. Her hand started to come up. Osiris raised his. Lilith's arm froze half way up. Her face showed her anger.

"Now, Lilith you know the rules. I AM the law done here," he said his voice hard.

"Until Lucifer is free you are. Now, who requested him to be out? Was it his brother?" she demanded.

"No, it was a charming young lady."

Lilith's face drained of all expression. She looked up at Osiris and met his eyes. He was smiling the bastard. She knew who had saved Dean.

"It was the one who brought Ruby out," she stated her voice laced with hatred.

"Maybe. Why don't you leave? I am tired of speaking to a child."

"I am not a child!"

"But you are. Now go."

Osiris waved his hand and Lilith went flying. She flew down the hall and out the huge wooden doors. She watched as they slammed shut. She stood up and glared at them.

"Tow can play this game, old man. I will have more power then you could ever dream of. You wait," she muttered.

She turned and stared into the darkness and emptiness. They comforted her, it was all she could ever remember. She was not like that bitch Ruby; Lilith could not remember being human. She couldn't even remember what her human name had been.

She stepped into the darkness and smiled as it enclosed her. She felt at home. She reached out her hands.

"Who wishes to be released? To once again see the world?" she asked.

Her voice was soft and appealing. Thousands of voices screamed out at her. Her smile grew. She could not have them all but she would take the worst ones to add to her growing army. This trip had not been wasted.

"Goodbye Winchesters," she stated gleefully.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know this chapter was short, sorry. Maybe the chapters would be longer if I got some reviews... Don't be shy now.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews would be greatly appericated. I'm giving out cookies, homemade chocolate chip cookies to all who review, so what do you say? Oh, I own nothing but Peri. I keep forgetting to mention that.

* * *

Dean sat on Peri's couch staring at a book. He spun his gun around and around in his right hand. Peri walked in and cringed. She slowly walked over to Dean. She reached out and tried to grab the gun. The last thing she needed was for it to go off.

"Don't even think about it," Dean said not even looking up.

"Alright, at least tell me it isn't loaded."

"Always keep it loaded but the safety is on. Feel better?"

"Much."

Dean turned and saw the doubtful look on Peri's face. He placed the gun on the coffee table. He saw a look of relief come on her face. He leaned back and went to place his leg on the table.

"Don't even. Find anything?"

"No, damnit. Has Ruby called?"

"For the tenth time, no."

A knock on the door made her jump. She walked over to the door. She looked out the peephole and saw Bobby. She relaxed and opened the door.

"Hey, Bobby," she said.

"Hi. I have bad news. Sam's-," Bobby started.

"We know. Ruby has him," Dean finished.

"And you didn't call me? I drove all over looking for him!"

"Sorry."

Peri shut the door and gave Dean a look. She walked over and sat in the lazy boy by the now boarded up window. Dean had been useful for something, she thought.

"Apologize accepted. Now what are we going to do?" Bobby asked.

"We were looking for any info on Lilith," Dean answered.

"Anything?"

"Nothing and more nothing. If Osiris hadn't mentioned her, I'd say she didn't exist."

"Believe me, she does. I'm the one she sent to hell."

"I believe you sent yourself to hell."

"Girl has a point."

"Neither of you are helping."

Dean got up and stretched. He looked at the bookcase from across the room. A book on the top shelve caught his eye. Peri had her books organized tallest to shortest. This one was a small book stuck between two tall ones.

Peri saw Dean staring at the book shelves. She raised an eyebrow. She leaned forward and stared at the book shelves.

"Uh, Dean. See something interesting?" she asked.

"Actually I do."

Dean got up and walked over to the bookcase. He pulled out the book. It had a red and black cover in the face of a demon. Dean showed it to Peri and Bobby.

"Remember this, Peri?" he asked.

"No, that's not one of mine," she answered.

"Then where did it come from?"

"Beat's me."

Per was now curious. She walked over to dean for a closer look. Dean went to open it but stopped. He heard a faint noise coming from outside.

"Aren't you going to see what it's about?" she asked.

"Did you hear that? It kinda sounded like-," Dean started.

"Gunshots," Bobby finished.

Dean knocked Peri to the ground at the same moment that an AK-47 fired rapid shots though the plywood that covered the window.

***

Dean had landed on top of Peri. It had knocked the wind out of him. He kept his heads down away from the shots flying overhead. He didn't know how long he'd been laying there. He raised his head.

"Dean, you're hit," Bobby said.

"No, I'm not. It must be-Shit Peri!"

Dean leaned down and looked at Peri closely. She was out cold. He checked her pulse and was relieved when he felt it. He looked at Bobby and tried to give him the patent Dean smile.

"She's fine. Can you see where she's hit?" Dean asked.

"No, all I can see is the pool of blood," Bobby answered.

Dean swore. He ran his hands down Peri's arms. He then started down her chest and sides. Peri moaned, he stopped and looked at her eyes.

"Dean, stop trying to feel me up," she said.

"Peri, where does it hurt?"

"My left leg, the thigh."

Peri brushed the hair out of her face. She watched as Dean looked down at her leg. Even she could see the six inch sliver of wood sticking out of her thigh. She saw Dean meet her eyes. He gave her a little smile.

"Well, it stopped bleeding," he said.

"Great, now who the hell is firing at us?"

"I'll try and see if I can get a look," Bobby said.

Bobby waited till the shots tampered off. He stood on his knees and looked though one of the bullets holes. He saw a group of fifthteen people standing about fifty feet from the house at the bottom of the driveway. Four of them were standing closer, all of them held guns but only one was firing. He sat back down before his luck ran out and he got a bullet in the head.

"Fifthteen people, four with guns, most likely demons."

"Nice Lilith has arrived. Uh, Dean, you going to move me or are we going to lie in the line of fire until they do kill us?"

"Well, I guess that's what I get for trying to save your ass."

Dean rolled off Peri and crawled on his belly towards the staircase. He thanked his dad for teaching him military manoeuvres, they came in handy. Once he was out of the line of fire, he sat up and turned back. He grabbed Peri's arm and pulled her back, dragging her across the carpeted floor.

Peri sat up beside him and looked at her leg. She winced and sighed.

"Man, I just bought these jeans," she said.

"Do you have any weapons?"

"Upstairs in my room."

"Why are they upstairs?"

"Because I thought if I got attacked I'd be upstairs in bed."

Dean shook his head. He didn't say another word. He turned and started to go up the stairs crouched down. Bobby moved closer to the stairs. He sat beside Peri and looked at her thigh. The bleeding had stopped but he knew she needed medical attention.

"So," he started.

"We're screwed."

"Probably."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam marvelled at what he had been able to do. He had managed to form a tiny ball of light. The minute he took a step forward to touch it, it disappeared. He was impressed with himself; Ruby wasn't.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked.

"You aren't helping."

"Alright, watch and learn."

Ruby held out her hand. A ball of black light appeared. She threw it and it hit a tree. She turned back and looked at Sam.

"How," he started.

"Don't ask how. Just feel it, Sam. Stop thinking about where this power came from. Just use it."

"But what-."

"Stop. Sam, if you were evil don't you think that you would of turned already?"

Sam was quiet. He thought about what Ruby had said and decided he didn't have a choice but to trust her. He looked at her. He wanted so badly to believe that he wasn't evil.

"How can you be so sure, Ruby? How?"

"I'm demon; I know evil when I see it. And you, Sammy, ain't it. So, are you going to use the power or let Lilith use you as a punching bag?"

Sam watched Ruby walk away. He looked back at where her ball of light had hit the tree. He held out his arm and didn't think about anything. A big ball of white light formed on his hand. He turned and stared at it. He couldn't believe he had done it.

"That's just the beginning," Ruby said.

Sam jumped and the light disappeared. He whirled around and looked at Ruby.

"I feel like a superhero. I should be a character on the X-Men," Sam answered.

"Sam, at this point this is the best weapon you've got. You and Dean lost the colt."

"I got it. But... Dean isn't going to like this."

"Who cares?"

Ruby's cell phone rang. She reached into her pocket and answered it.

"Hello... What?... We'll be there," she said before she hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Persephone. They're under attack."

"Is Dean-."

"He's fine. Time to try out your new found power."

Sam watched as Ruby turned and walked away. He was worried that when the time came he wouldn't be able to use his powers; that he wouldn't be able to stop Lilith. He followed her anyway.

***

Peri threw her phone against the wall. She pulled at the dirty bandana Dean had wrapped around her thigh. She rested her head against the wall and sighed.

"Did you have to be so violent with the phone?" Dean asked passing a gun to Bobby.

"Two choices, Dean. The phone or you."

"Good choice."

"What good are these guns going to do? They won't kill the demons," Bobby said.

"I know but it's better than nothing."

"Give them here," Peri said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Family secret. Shades of grey, Dean. Learn to love them."

Dean watched as she yanked the gun out of his hand. She opened the barrel and looked at the bullets. She smiled softly and Dean wondered if she was going to let him and Bobby in one the joke. She then handed the gun back to him.

"It'll kill the demons," she said offering no further explanation.

"These are ordinary guns," Bobby said.

"Try them. Go, ahead. You first, Dean."

"If I die-."

"I'll just bring you back. Or maybe that's my evil plan, Dean. Give you guns that don't kill demons and then you die. Maybe I'm working with Lilith."

Dean and Bobby stared at her. Neither of them moved. She swore and shook her head. She yanked the gun out of Dean's hand.

"This wasn't in the job description. Watch me," she said.

She crawled over to the plywood. She leaned against the wall and thanked the higher powers for her luck being born a descendant of Samuel Colt. Not that she was going to let Dean in on that fact. She looked back at Dean and Bobby.

"Are you two going to just sit there or are you going to come watch me prove you wrong?"

Dean went forward. He sat across form Peri. He looked at her.

"If this works, you're going to tell me how you pulled it off," he said.

"Bite me."

"Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Peri turned and stuck the barrel of the handgun though a medium sized hole. She aimed, as best she could, and fired. A male got hit in the chest. He grabbed at the wound as a fire burned him from the inside out. He screamed then fell to the ground. Peri turned and smiled at Dean.

"Told you."

Dean caught the gun when she threw it at him. He had dozens of questions running though his head. Instead of asking them, he turned and began firing at the demons. He hoped to get them all before they ran out of bullets.

Peri could hear their yells. She tried not to think of the people trapped inside their bodies with the demons; the people that were dying just because they had had the bad luck to be possessed. She turned her attention to the sliver sticking out of her leg. She grabbed it. Bobby came over and took her arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked concerned.

"Fixing it, trust me Bobby. I know what I'm doing."

She bit down and yanked the sliver out. The wound bleed a little bit more. She wrapped the bandana around it and tied it tight. She hissed in pain but nothing else could be done.

"You get them all, Dean?" she asked hopeful.

"No, dammit. For everyone I get it's like two more come forward," he answered.

"Where the hell is Ruby and Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Who knows."

Peri leaned back and closed her eyes convinced she was probably going to die.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Ruby crept up behind the demons that were in front of Peri's house. They crouched down behind some bushes. Sam was convinced they were going to be seen any moment now. Ruby didn't seem worried at all.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered.

"I don't know. I don't see Lilith, do you?"

Sam looked around," No, no creepy little kids."

"We have to get the house, come on I know a way."

Sam turned and looked at her. He gave her a questioning look. Ruby just looked at him and smiled.

"What?"

"Do I even want to know how you found out about this path?"

"No you don't. It might offend your sense of righteousness."

Sam shook his head but he followed her as they worked they way around the demons. He studied everyone but still didn't see any sign of Lilith. He thought that was weird. Why would she wend her army but not show up herself?

***

Lilith sat up straight in the tree as she watched Ruby and Sam sneak by. She smiled and looked down at her new body. She couldn't wait to have fun with it. She had decided that this time around to take the body of someone the Winchesters would trust; the body of a woman they called friend. She had possessed Jo Harvelle.

"And they're never know till it's too late," she said smiling.

She waited till Ruby and Sam had disappeared into the woods, then she jumped down and landed on her feet. She straighten her jacket and laughed. She walked over to the other demons she had recruited. It was time to carry out the rest of her plan and get rid of the Winchesters. Peri and Ruby were just icing on the cake.

***

Dean ran out of bullets. He threw the gun aside and looked at Bobby and Peri. He tried to smile but neither of them were buying it. They both gave him hard looks.

"We are officially screwed," he said.

"Great. Well, Dean it was a trip. Bobby, you are a good man," Peri said.

"Are you saying goodbye?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Oh, I have one more thing to do."

"What?" Dean asked a little worried what that thing could be.

"This."

Peri grabbed a hold of Dean's shirt. She pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Dean was too shocked to react. She pulled away and smiled at him. She knew that she was turning red.

"Why?" Dean finally managed to speak.

"Because you are damn sexy and those lips having been calling to me since I brought your ass back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And, well, it was either you or Bobby."

Bobby laughed. Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He then pulled Peri close again. He looked into her brown eyes and felt something. He shook it off and smiled at her.

"This is how you kiss someone," he whispered.

He kissed her softly. He wrapped his arms around her as he sucked on her bottom lip. Peri lifted up her hand and ran it though his hair. She pulled away and smiled. He smiled back.

"Bobby, close your eyes," she said kissing Dean again.

"You aren't serious?" Bobby said.

"Listen to lady," Dean added running his hand up Peri's t-shirt.

Bobby looked away and couldn't believe the other two. He heard a bang come from the kitchen.

Great, he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby turned and looked at Dean and Peri. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice that there could be demons coming to kill them. He grabbed Dean's gun and pointed it at the kitchen. It was all they had.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he told the couple.

"Hmmmm," Dean answered laying Peri on the floor.

Bobby leaned forward and watched as two figures walked into the darken kitchen. He flipped off the safety and raised the gun. The two figures were arguing, Bobby stopped and listened. He realized he recognized the voices. It was Ruby and Sam. He placed the safety back on.

"A poison ivy patch, Ruby?" Sam asked following her further into the house.

"It worked, we were right beneath the mudroom window," she answered.

"I'm going to be scratching for ten years."

"Really? I don't feel anything."

Sam rolled his eyes. He looked around and saw Dean and Peri making out. He couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked them but nope, the scene wasn't going away. Sam felt his face harden in anger. He bit the sides of his mouth. He looked down at the table and saw a spoon resting there. He didn't hesitate. He grabbed it and threw it at Dean. It smacked Dean on the back of the head. The older Winchester whirled around and saw Sam.

"Dammit, Sammy," he said.

"Dean, there are demons outside and you're making out with Peri?" Sam asked.

"We ran out of bullets. What else were we suppose to do?" Peri asked pulling away from Dean.

"Persephone, do you... No, it isn't possible. You can't like Dean," Ruby decided to way in.

"Why not?" Dean asked insulted.

"Because you're a dick. She's actually a nice girl."

"Look, we can debate later if Dean is a dick or not. Why don't we try and get out of here alive?" Bobby said bringing everyone back to the situation at hand.

"I could get us out of here," Sam said softly.

Dean frowned. He stood up and realized that during his and Peri's make out session, the demons had stopped firing at the house. He walked over to his brother.

"What did Ruby do to you?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Sam answered.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Dean, she just showed me how to use my power."

"Sam, we agreed on this. We-."

"No, Dean, you decided! I could have saved you before you went to hell but no! The Great Dean had to be a martyr."

"I am not going to let you do this. It isn't natural."

"So now I'm a freak? You going to kill me?"

"I might."

"Dean, this will help us," Ruby said.

"First, there is no 'us'. Second, who asked you?"

"Don't talk to her like that," Sam defended Ruby.

"Sam, please tell me that you haven't picked up another demon girlfriend."

"I've had it with you."

"So have I. You've been here five minutes and I already wish I was still in hell."

"That's it."

He grabbed Dean in a headlock. Dean countered by elbowing Sam in the gut. Sam doubled over and dean grabbed his arm and flipped him on the ground.

"Say you're sorry, Sammy."

"It's Sam and never."

Sam yanked Dean onto the floor. They started rolling around punching each other.

"Give up!" Dean yelled.

"No!"

Peri got to her feet and watched the two brothers in disbelief. She turned and looked at Bobby who was also standing.

"Are they always like this?" she asked.

"Most of the time," Bobby admitted.

"How do they ever finish a hunt?"

Bobby watched as Sam gave Dean a nuggie. In return Dean gave Sam a wedgie. All the while they were telling the other to give up.

"I don't know," Bobby said.

"Ruby, you going to stop this?"

Ruby looked up and met Peri's eyes. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Why? Just give them a few minutes and it'll be over," she answered.

"If we don't die first," Peri muttered.

***

Peri stared out the holes in the plywood. Twenty minutes had passed and finally the Winchesters were talking instead of throwing punches. Well, yelling at each other at least.

Bobby looked at the demons with Peri. He stopped when he saw a blond. He moved closer.

"See something?" Peri asked.

"There's a blond in the background. She looks familiar but she's too far away for me to see clearly."

Peri picked out the one he was talking about. She pressed her face against the plywood. She could see was the blond's black t-shirt and beige jacket along with blue jeans but her face was a blur.

"I can't make her out either," Peri added.

"Sam, you are not using your power and that is final!" Dean yelled.

"I am a grown man! I can make my own decisions!"

Peri looked at Bobby and rolled her eyes. She hobbled her way over to Ruby, who was sitting on the couch. Ruby lowered the magazine she had been reading.

"Yeah?"

"Could you separate those two?" Peri asked.

"No, I am not Dean's favourite person right now."

"Why aren't you helping?"

"I told you. Sam can do this; he can get rid of the demons."

"He's too busy arguing with Dean."

"Dean will accept it."

"Sure, Ruby. Denial isn't only a river in Egypt."

Peri turned and watched the two brothers. She sighed and knew she'd have to step in.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean shook his head at Sam. He looked up at his little brother and tried to resist the urge to beat him up again.

"Sam, you heard this from Ruby remember? She could be lying to you. I mean she is a demon."

"I trust her."

"Now, I know that you have lost it. Why the hell won't you just listen to me?"

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"I'm the oldest, I make the rules."

"Really and what are those Dean? Sell your soul to a cross roads demon along with drinking all the time and don't even get me started on the women."

"You are just aching to get your ass kicked aren't you?"

"Bring it on."

Dean pulled his arm back. Peri took the chance and stepped in between them. She placed her hand on Dean's arm.

"Don't, Sam has a point. Dean, you have to let him grow up," Peri said.

"What-," Dean started.

"I know it's hard but you have to. Dean, I was the oldest too. I get what you're trying to do but it won't work. Sam's making his own decisions now."

Dean looked at Peri then to Sam. He realized that Peri was right. He couldn't keep pushing Sam to do what he said; didn't work when their father did it. He dropped his arm and sighed. He ran a hand though his hair.

"Dammit, why did you have to be right?" he asked Peri.

"It's a curse. Now say you're sorry," Peri smiled.

"Yeah, Dean. Apologize," Sam said smugly.

"Both of you."

She looked from Sam to Dean. They had suddenly both become very interested in their shoes.

"I'm...." Dean trailed off.

"Yeah, I know me too," Sam finished.

"Okay then. Let's get back to work."

Dean and Sam walked over to the plywood to see if they could get a better look at the demons. Peri crossed her arms and shook her head.

"That's wasn't an apology," she called after them.

"It is if you're a Winchester," Dean answered.

He gave her his brillrent smile, and then turned his attention back to the demons. His smile slipped away.

"Sam, are you seeing this?" he asked.

"Yeah, this isn't good."

"What? Now they have flame throwers?" Peri asked slowly making her way forward.

"No, a friend."

***

Jo was being held between two huge men. A woman stood in front of her looking at the house. The woman's long black hair blew slightly in the wind.

"Sammy, Dean, I think it's time you come out and play," the woman, Savanna said.

"Don't listen to her. It's a trap," Jo called.

The man to Jo's left pulled back his arm and smacked Jo across the face. When Jo faced the house again, her nose was bleeding.

"We can stand here forever. So, will you come out?"

"And who are you?" Dean called back.

"Savanna, Lilith's new general."

"New, huh? Well, wonder what happened to the first one?"

"That isn't important. We're here to make a deal."

"Sorry, I've learned my lessons about deals. You make one then go straight to hell, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars."

"Lilith was right. You are the dumb one."

Dean stood at the plywood. He turned and looked at Sam, Peri and Bobby. He had a confused look on his face.

"I'm the dumb one? I thought I was the cute one?" he questioned.

"Well, trends do change all the time," Peri answered.

"Here's the deal. You and Sam come out here and we let Jo go," Savanna called.

"I don't think so. Take me for Jo," Dean answered.

Peri smacked Dean on the arm. He turned and looked at her. She had a frown on her face. He looked down at her feet. She poked him in the chest making him face her again.

"I don't like that idea," she said.

"Well, I'm not going to let Sam go out there. That's what Lilith wants," Dean said.

"So, then why can't we just sneak out the back door?"

Sam looked around and realized Ruby was the only watching him. She shook her head a little at the door. He nodded. He made his move.

"We can't leave Jo with them," Bobby added to the conversation.

"She looks like she can take care of herself."

"Well, she can't it's me or her."

"Really? Wonder who I'll pick," Peri said.

"Doesn't matter now," Ruby spoke up.

"And why not?"

"Because while you were discussing, and I use that term loosely, what to do, Sam walked out."

Dean whirled around and looked out the window. There stood his baby brother in front of an army of demons.

"Shit."

***

Sam stood in front of Savanna. He looked at Jo. She didn't seem too injured. He balled his hands into fists.

"Jo, did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No," came the tiny reply.

"Where's Dean? We aren't letting her go without him," Savanna said.

"We both know that Lilith wants me more then she wants Dean."

"That is true. But how do we know this isn't a trap?"

"We have no way to kill Lilith. You have the colt."

"That's right, we have all the power," Jo said.

Sam watched as the men let her go. He frowned and got this confused look on his face. (A/N: We all the one I'm talking about right? Confused Puppy lol. ) She walked up to him and stood in front of him. Her eyes turned white, she smiled. Understanding dawned on Sam's face.

"Like my new body, Sammy? Isn't it pretty?" Lilith said.

Sam stood frozen on the stop. He had no idea what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean grabbed Peri's guns then his own. He started tearing up what was left of the living room. Peri watched him worried about his sanity.

"Dean, stop," she said.

"I can't. Peri, you have more bullets right?"

"No, I don't. There isn't any more, anywhere, Dean."

Dean stopped. He turned and stared at her in disbelief. He shook his head like he couldn't understand that information.

"That was it."

"Yes, but Dean listen we can-," she started.

"That was all you had! I-," Dean was getting angry.

Ruby hit Dean on the back of the head with one of Peri's end table lamps. Dean crumpled to the floor. Bobby and Peri stared at Ruby in shock. She leaned down and pulled out the electrical cord and began to tie Dean's hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bobby asked finding his voice again.

"Giving Sam a chance. Will you help?"

"Ruby, Lilith is going to kill Sam if one of us doesn't go out there," Peri spoke up.

"Here, you go."

Ruby tossed Peri her knife. She then grabbed Dean under the arms and dragged him to the couch. She threw him on it and looked for something to tie his feet.

"Ruby-,"Peri started.

"Go, now. You can do this," Ruby told her.

Peri tucked the knife in the back of her pants. She turned and walked over to the door. It was now or never.

Bobby walked over to Ruby. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to look at him. He wondered if she knew what she was doing. She had sent an amateur to help Sam.

"Do you have any clue what the hell you are doing?" he asked squeezing her arm.

"Alea lacta est," she answered in Latin.

"The die is cast. Cute."

"I try to be. Now help me find something to tie his feet."

"Why?"

"If we don't he might just run out there hands tied and get himself sent to hell. Again."

Bobby had to agree with Ruby on that one. He began to look around for rope.

***

Sam stood rooted to the spot staring at Jo. He shook his head, he actually looking at Lilith in Jo's body. That realization made him take a step back.

"But...Why?" he asked for lack of anything better to say.

"Why not, Sam? I know everything about you. I know that Jo was a friend," Lilith answered.

"Why are you doing this? Isn't there someone else you can torture?"

"I am doing this to you because I hate you. You were his favourite when it should have been me."

"The yellow eyed demon? Yeah, sure I was his favourite. He killed my mother and my girlfriend!"

"He was showing his love."

"Well then I showed him love back when we killed him and sent his ass back to hell!"

"You were suppose to be his chosen one. You don't even know how much power you possess."

Lilith waved Jo's hand and Sam flew in the air and landed on the roof of bobby's car. He moaned but rolled off and landed to his feet.

"That all you got?" he asked trying to pull off a cocky smile without grimacing in pain.

Lilith made Jo's face smile. She was going to have pulling Sam's limps off one at a time. She went to lift her hand again.

"Aren't you done being a bitch yet?" Peri asked standing on the deck.

Peri watched as Lilith turned Jo's head to look at her. The white eyes creeped her out. She hesitated then took a step forward and hobbled her way down the steps. She wondered how much help she could give Sam injured.

"You must be Persephone Michaels, the one who brought Dean back. And Ruby," Lilith said.

"Yeah, that's me. Polluting the world, one pain in the ass family member at a time."

"Speaking of families, I wonder if you told Sam and Dean about who your family really is."

"Dean knows," Peri answered not liking where this was going at all.

"Really? So, he knows that Ruby's great grandchild was Samuel Colt. Making you one of his descendants. One of the last, if I remember correctly. Or is it THE last one?"

Sam stared at Peri and everything came together in his head. Ruby and her demon killing knife, Samuel Colt and his demon killing gun; they were linked by blood. Ruby no doubt had made her knife showing her son who in turn showed his child, then Samuel had figured out a way to use that information to make the colt. He wondered why he hadn't figured it out sooner.

Peri turned and saw Sam. She could see on his face that he was putting all the pieces together. Then he would tell Dean. Great, Peri couldn't wait to see the look on Dean's face when he found out that Samuel Colt had been related to Ruby. It was actually worth the pain she was going to receive from Lilith.

"I'll explain everything after," she told Sam.

"How much does Dean know?" he asked.

"Too much."

"Enough talking," Lilith said.

She waved her hand and Peri was pulled towards her. Peri's feet dragged across the driveway kicking up dust. She stopped a foot away from Lilith. Peri tried to move but couldn't.

"I want to play," Lilith said sweetly.

"Don't-," Sam started.

"Shut up."

Lilith glared at Sam and his head snapped to the right. Peri screamed and he fell to the ground.

"You killed him!" Peri yelled struggling against the invisible hold over her body.

"No, not yet. You first."

* * *

Okay, one maybe two chapters left. So, don't be shy with your reviews. I have more cookies. Oh, and pie. But hurry, Dean might get to the pie first. Lol.


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby flipped though the book that Dean had found. He still hadn't found anything on Lilith. He kept flipping and glancing at the pages hoping something would jump out soon.

Ruby stood at the hole ridden plywood. She watched as Lilith tossed Peri into the air and she slammed into the ground hard. Ruby winced and was starting to wonder if she had made a huge mistake.

"Anything?" she asked Bobby.

"Not yet," he muttered.

Dean moaned. Ruby turned and walked over to him. She slapped him across the face. He opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Glad you've decided to join us," she said smirking.

"Where's Peri?" he asked.

"Helping Sam."

Dean went to stand up. He stopped and stared down at the cord tying his hands together. That cord was then tied to a rope that was looped around his feet, thus guaranteeing he wasn't going anywhere.

"You tied me up?" he asked.

"Had to make sure you'd stay put," Ruby smiled.

"Peri and Sam are going to get killed."

"All ye of little faith."

"I think I found something," Bobby said.

Dean watched as Ruby walked over to Bobby. They both looked at the book for a couple of minutes. Ruby's smile faded. Dean struggled with his bindings but they were tight.

"Shit," she said.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's what Lilith does," Bobby said.

"Well, she kills people for one."

"Duh, it's what she does when she possesses them. She's like Azazel. She can't be exorcised," Ruby stated.

"Which means?"

"If she doesn't leave Jo's body, we'll have no choice. We'll have to kill Jo along with Lilith," Bobby said soberly.

The three were silent, lost in their own thoughts.

***

Peri's face slammed into the ground again for seemed like the umpteenth time. She spit and saw blood. She touched her face and felt blood running from four different cuts. She moaned and wondered when Sam was going to get up and try and help. Unless Lilith had been lying and he was dead. Peri shook those thoughts away.

"You're fun, but I'm getting bored," Lilith said.

"Really? So, now you'll be a coward and kill me with your demon power instead of like a real human," Peri said buying time.

Sam came too and turned his head. He watched as Peri flew in the air and landed hard at Lilith's feet. Peri looked up at Lilith and Sam knew that Peri was going to die soon if he didn't do something. He sat up and watched Lilith, she didn't notice. He did as Ruby had taught him and relaxed his body; he let his mind go blank. He felt heat in his right hand.

Peri looked at Lilith. She smiled at her. Peri thought of her little sister and how in just a few moments she would probably be joining Missy in heaven. This peace washed over her and she wasn't scared anymore; not of Lilith and not of dying. She was ready for anything.

"Go, ahead. Do it. I'm not scared of dying," she told the demon.

Lilith stopped. She turned Jo's head to one side and stared at the young woman. She couldn't understand that. Everyone was scared to die. Even demons.

"Everyone is afraid to die," Lilith stated firmly.

"Not me. I've seen where I'm going. It's beautiful," Peri felt Lilith's hold weakening.

"There is no heaven."

"Maybe not, but there heaven on earth."

Lilith had let go complete control of Peri. Peri reached behind her and pulled out the knife. She lunged forward and stabbed Lilith in the stomach. She fell forward face in the ground. Again.

Lilith stumbled back. She looked down at Ruby's knife sticking out of her gut. She felt the burning. She then looked up and saw a ball of light coming towards her. She knew it had come from Sam. Someone had been showing him how to use his powers.

"Impossible," she said speaking of her defeat at the hands of Sam and Peri.

The light engulfed her and sent her flying into the woods. For Lilith, the world stopped and she didn't see anything or feel anymore.

Peri climbed to her feet and almost fell again. Sam grabbed her and held her up his arms wrapped around her.

"You do realize we killed her," Peri said sadly.

"I know. I... I don't know how we'll tell Ellen, her mother," Sam answered.

"Tell her I did it, cause I did. Well, kinda."

Sam looked at Peri then looked over to Jo's body. Lilith, hopefully, was finally dead and gone to wherever dead demons went. Jo's body was resting at the bottom of a tree. Sam wished he could of saved her. He turned and started to help Peri to the house. At least he saved her.

***

Bobby closed the trunk and looked at Sam. He patted him on the arm. Bobby was taking Jo home to her mother to be buried. He could see the guilt in the younger Winchester's face.

"Don't worry. Ellen will understand," Bobby tried to reassure Sam.

"Will she?"

"Yes. Sam, you couldn't of saved her."

"I know but... I still wish I would of been able to."

Bobby nodded. He walked to the driver side's and opened the door. Ruby sat in the passenger seat. Bobby frowned and glared at her.

"Get out," he said.

"I'll come with you so Ellen will really have someone to blame. Plus, I want to be as far as away from Dean as possible. He's pissed I tied him up," Ruby said.

"Fine, alright. Bye Sam, tell that ijit you call a brother and Peri that I said goodbye."

"They are probably going at it like rabbits," Ruby muttered.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her," Sure. Bye Bobby."

Sam stood there and watched them drive off. He walked over and sat on the front steps. He pulled out the book Bobby had given him from his book. He opened it and started to read it. He didn't want to back into the house; just in case Ruby was right and Dean and Peri were going at it like rabbits.

***

Dean sat in front of Peri. He was patching her up. He dabbed the peroxide on a cut on her face. She hissed and made a face. She pulled away.

"Ow, that stings," she said.

"You take on a killer creepy demon, but won't let me clean your cuts?" Dean asked placing the cotton ball on the table.

"I'm complicated like that."

Dean shook his head. He then looked at Peri. He noticed a tear in her shirt. It showed her cleavage. He took a deep breath then swallowed. His throat felt dry.

Peri rolled her eyes," Are you done staring at my boobs?"

"What? Yeah. I should... Sam and I should get going."

"Yeah, you should. People to save and all."

"Exactly."

Peri stood up. She felt dizzy and almost fell. Dean stood up and grabbed her. He looked at her his face full of concern.

"Maybe you should go to a hospital," he suggested.

"I'm fine, just tired. I've been up like twenty four hours," Peri said.

"Come on, I'll take you to bed."

Dean swung Peri up in his arms. He looked into her brown eyes and felt her calling to him. He saw love and trust in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. He felt her pull away.

"Dean," she spoke his name softly.

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully.

"If you're taking me to bed, do it. And I mean now."

Dean pulled away and looked at her. He blinked his eyes and saw her nod smiling. He gave his gorgeous smile.

"Whatever the lady desires," he said walking over to the stairs.

"Less talking more walking."

Dean practically ran up the stairs. He tripped twice almost sending Peri flying. She laughed as she stroked the back of his neck.


	12. Epilogue

**Two weeks later**

Peri woke up when she felt Dean pull her closer to him. She saw the sun shining though the curtains of her bedroom window. She didn't want to wake up. She closed her eyes and willed time to go back. Dean had told her the night before that he and Sam would be leaving today. After spending two weeks getting to know both brothers, she didn't want them to go. She had come to care for them deeply.

Dean opened his eyes and stared at the back of Peri's neck, she had a tiny pentagram tattooed there. He leaned forward and kissed it. He heard her giggle. He smiled; she had been mopping around since last night when he said that Sam and him were hitting the road.

"Ticklish?" he asked turning her on her back.

"No, you have stubble. That's tickles," she answered.

"Oh, well, I should go shave then."

Dean moved to climb out of bed but Peri pulled him closer to her. They laid chest to chest. Dean looked at Peri and realized she looked hotter in his t-shirt then he did. Peri looked into Dean's green eyes and let a tear fall. She felt Dean rubbing her back.

"Hey, thought you'd be glad to get us out of your hair. Now you can mediate in peace and not complain about the mess we leave behind," Dean tried to lighten the mood.

"Who needs to mediate and messes can be cleaned," Peri said stiffly.

"Persephone, Sam and I, we-."

"I know. Family business. I told myself I wouldn't cry."

"Yeah, and I told myself we were leaving about ten days ago."

Dean had tried to leave. Several times he had packed his bags and prepared to tell Peri they were going. One look into her brown eyes and he had lost all his nerve. He didn't know what it was but every time he looked at her or held her he felt...Complete. He hadn't breathed a word of this to Peri or Sam. The only reason he was finally packing and going was Bobby, he had called with a job.

Peri buried her head in Dean's neck. She wrapped her arms around him and held on. She wasn't going to let go till the last possible moment. Having him here with her had felt so right. She knew she would never forget this time they had had together; and most of it had nothing to do with sex.

What she would remember most was when he had helped her wash the dishes the second night of their stay. Sam had cooked; well okay he had heated up the frozen pizza in the oven. Dean and Peri had offered to clean the table and do dishes. There they had stood at the sink side by side. Dean had started singing some Bon Jovi. Peri had smiled.

"Knew you were a fan," she had told him.

"Am not. It's just stuck in my head since you play it every single hour," Dean had lied.

"Sure, but for your information I haven't played them once."

The look on Dean's face had been priceless. She had laughed and kissed him on the cheek. In that moment they were like everyone else: normal. It was those moments she would treasure.

Peri sighed and pulled away from Dean reluctantly. She wiped away her tears. She saw Dean was watching her concerned.

"I'm okay. We should get up though. Sam's probably already up," Peri said sitting up.

"Yeah, geek boy is up at the crack of dawn. You want the shower first?" Dean asked throwing back the covers.

"Actually, I was hoping you were in a sharing mood."

"Honey, I always share."

Dean stood up and grabbed Peri. He swung her over his shoulder and carried her to the bathroom.

***

Sam dropped his bag into the trunk of the impala. He sighed. He really didn't feel like going back out onto the road. Lilith was gone, mission accomplished. Sam thought Dean was just running away from what he was feeling for Peri. Not that the stubborn ass would ever admit it.

"That it?" Dean asked walking over.

"Yeah," Sam answered turning around.

He saw Peri standing on the porch. She wore Dean's blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Apparently Dean was going to leave minus his heart and one shirt. Sam smiled and walked up the steps. He pulled Peri in his arms and swung her around.

"I'll never be able to truly thank you for bringing him back," Sam told her.

"You don't have to, Sam. He didn't deserve to be there. He's a good guy and so are you," Peri said pulling away.

"I don't know about that."

"Hey, you are. Don't doubt that."

"Aye Aye, Captain Peri."

Peri smiled. She watched Dean arranging the bags in the trunk. She looked back to Sam.

"Watch over him. And call me. Please, cause I know he won't," she whispered.

"Peri, he-."

"Alright, you two done?" Dean asked walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be in the car," Sam said turning and leaving.

Dean didn't even glance at Sam. His eyes were on Peri; he was trying to remember every single detail of her. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"You take care," he told her.

"We weren't saying goodbye like that."

Peri wrapped her arms around Dean and hugged him. She felt him run his fingers though her hair. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled away and forced herself to look into his beautiful eyes.

"You be careful. Don't be reckless; I don't want to get a call like I did again. You got that?" she told him.

"Got it. Peri, be happy. Okay? For me?" Dean asked.

"I was happy. Dean, I... Call me. Anytime, I'll always be there for you. Always."

Dean nodded. He kissed her on the lips for a second. He then turned and pounded down the steps. He walked to the impala and climbed in. It tore at him not to turn back and look at Peri one last time. He started the car and sped away.

Peri sat on the front step and hugged herself. She let the sobs come. She looked up when she heard a boot on the steps. Ruby stood there.

"Told you he was a jerk," was all she said.

Peri continued to cry. She didn't care what Ruby said; Dean would always mean the world to her. The hard part wasn't letting him go it was remembering who she had been before she had met him and fell in love. Who she had been before he had came and turned her world upside down.

***

Sam couldn't stand the silence anymore. It had been four hours since they had left Peri's. Dean had been quiet not saying a word; he wasn't even blaring the music at full blast either. It was just silence in the impala.

"We could go back," Sam finally broke.

"No, Sammy," Dean said sadly.

"Why not? Dean, Peri I think she-."

"I know. She deserves better than this life, Sam. She deserves better than me."

Sam was quiet. He didn't know what to tell his brother.

Dean stared at the endless black road ahead of him. He was trying to convince himself what he had did what was right. He was giving Peri a chance at a family; at a happy ending. The aching hole in his chest where his heart was told him otherwise. Told him he was lying to himself and everyone around him.

The impala drove on down the dark highway. Rain pelted the car but neither brother minded; the weather matched their moods. They were heading back to the only life either of them had ever knew and how they hated it now.

* * *

Well, that it at least for now. I have a part three cuz let's face it, can't leave Peri and Dean hanging. Lol. I'll posting part three soon. The title is 'Sweet Child Of Mine'. So stay tuned. Thanks for all your reviews I hope your enjoyed the story.*hugs everyone who read it* Thanks. See yeah.


End file.
